


alphaandomega.com

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean, Exhibitionism, M/M, Model Dean, Photographer Castiel, Porn Blogger Castiel, Porn Star Castiel, Porn Star Dean, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, porn blogger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief summation of how twink!Cas founded his porn site and met Dean, his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alphaandomega.com

Castiel had always been a smart boy.

Being intelligent had been the reason why half the Ivy League Colleges offered him scholarships. It was the reason Castiel had surpassed his classmates in every school he’d attended. 

Castiel knew his strengths and limits. He knew all sorts of things. He knew that he would never, ever want to be a stuffy business man or fancy surgeon. No, Castiel loved performing. 

He loved all manner of performing. Whether it had been acting on stage or in life, Castiel loved putting on a show. He was an exhibitionist, naturally, the love carrying on into the bedroom.

It wasn’t really a surprise when Castiel’s family cut him off after he’d rebelled against their intentions by planning to major in art and photography. 

He’d moved out, rented his own apartment close to campus, and started doing some research. He knew that he’d have to find alternative means of income after the last of his funds dried up. But with all of the classes he had on his plate, his schedule left no time for a job, part-time or other-wise. After a month or so of research and a few forays into the seamier sides of the internet, Castiel found his calling.

It took him only a a few days to create the website and needed channels for profits. The site’s background was a pale pink. The head-bar was a band of cream in which was set the title of the site in a light shade of blue. 

Then came the harder part, so to speak. Castiel had used a large sum of his remaining funds to purchase no small inventory of sex toys and lingerie. There were intricately designed nipple clamps and fringed tassels, plugs in a wide array of materials such as glass, ceramic, and the softer rubbery latex and silicone. There were anal beads, cock rings, dildos, and vibrators. There were thongs and panties, teddies and corsets. He’d also purchased a rather high-price webcam for his endeavors.

It was with all these things and his own clever ingenuity that Castiel set about making a living while he attended school.

Castiel, despite his age, was still small and rather boyish. His plump pink lips and figure attracted no small fan-base in no time at all. The first four videos he’d created had over several hundred thousand views apiece. His photo page was ever growing with each new lingerie item and foray with a new sex toy.

There were videos of Castiel sucking on a lollipop while he fingered himself. Videos of Castiel jacking himself off with pink satin panties pulled to the side as he rode a large blue dildo. Videos of Castiel holding tight to the arms of a chair, his nipples trapped within the jaws of the intricately designed clamps and a vibrator in his puffy pink hole. Videos of Castiel self-fellating, contorted to maintain his anonymity as his lips wrapped around the head of his cock and his hole clenched around a pair of his fingers. Videos of Castiel coming untouched as he fucked himself on the large suction-cupped dildo. Videos of Castiel teasingly dancing before the camera in naught but panties or a thong as his nipple tassels swayed. 

Castiel’s income swelled quickly. By the time he’d completed his schooling, his website had dozens of regulars. Several new pages had been added to include forms requesting private shows and webcam ‘chats’. Castiel thrived on the thrill he received from running the website and remaining the faceless, sought-after twink boy with wide pink lips.

He never really thought that someone would recognize him just by his mouth, by his _voice_. But it had happened one day just after a photo-shoot with a few models for some new line of clothing by a local-known designer. 

The male model was tall, his hair a light color that couldn’t decide whether it wanted to be brown or blond. He was gorgeous, built thick and strong. Freckles spattered over his nose and cheeks, highlighting stunning green eyes that caught the light and seemed to refract it brilliantly. A hint of gingery scruff shadowed his jaw. He’d introduced himself as _Dean_. 

Castiel had been rather distracted during the shoot. Especially in between breaks when Dean had undressed and redressed right in front of Castiel with a dropped wink and seductive smirk. It was only afterward, while Castiel was packing up his equipment that Dean had stalked over and growled into his ear that he _knew_. Knew what Castiel did in his free time, knew just how much Castiel liked his glass dildos and ceramic plugs.

Dean had fucked him hard in the bathroom of the studio, merciless and insatiable. It was, hands down, the best sex Castiel could ever remember having. Of course, being fucked by Dean always did make Castiel feel like he could forget his own name. 

Surprisingly enough, Dean had turned out to be quite the gentleman outside of bed. The two of them dated for the duration of a three months before a new page was added to Castiel’s website. 

The “Alpha and Omega” page was an instant hit with the small, flushed twink writhing against the larger, thicker man with the tattoo of a star and rays over his heart. Then again, Dean had been an instant hit with Castiel.


End file.
